


funeral

by carminesunset



Series: AFTG Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carminesunset/pseuds/carminesunset
Summary: Tilda's funeral leaves Nicky feeling conflicted(AFTG Nicky/Erik Prompt: Funeral)





	funeral

Nicky was conflicted. Or rather, it was the weather that was giving him conflicting feelings. Funerals - the ones in the movies, at least - were always filled with crying people and a downpour of rain. Well, there were certainly a few crying people, but the twins were dry-eyed, and the sun was shining. He could feel a bead of sweat drip from his hairline to the collar of his button down. Nicky resisted the urge to rub at his neck.

Speaking of the twins -- they weren’t talking. Nicky wasn’t there when they first met, but surely they had to have been friendlier with each other? It was Andrew that was there in the car when Aunt Tilda died, but Nicky hardly knew him well enough to speak to him, and Aaron - Aaron.

He was devastated, though he tried to hide it as much as he tried to hide the bruises on his face and neck and body. 

Nicky didn’t dare touch Andrew - he learned the hard way not to touch him without permission - but he did put a gentle hand on Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron’s hard expression didn’t budge, but Nicky felt him lean back into him slightly. He fought the urge to cry.

He felt a buzz in his pocket from his phone; it was a text from Erik. Nick subtly pulled it out to look at it.

**From:** Erik♥

Whatever you or the twins need, I’ll be there. Your family is my family.

I love you.

This time a single stray tear slipped from his control, and he tried to discreetly wipe it away. Aaron glanced over at him in question, but Nicky shook his head and slipped closer to instead wrap his arm around Aaron’s shoulders. Here he was, barely 21 and tasked with caring for twins who he barely knew how to speak to, much less raise. 

If he had to be honest, the three of them were fucked up, but they were  _ family, _ and Nicky would be damned if he let the world fuck up his cousins anymore than they already were. 

Knowing that he had Erik by his side always supporting him cemented his decision: he would go to hell and back for his family, for his cousins, if it meant that they would be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ tumblr: mokuuton


End file.
